Weary Nights
by DeliberateEffort
Summary: Naruto grows tired.


I do NOT own Naruto :sob:

--

Weary azure eyes peered out to the night sky. He was tired, tired of the hate, tired of the barely hid back sneers. Tonight he was on the Fourth's head thinking about old man Sandamine who was killed by Orochimaru. Naruto could never hate the old man although he realized he could have done better than that damned law and it was obvious his parentage he thought, looking down at the head he sat upon. But the villagers hate blinded them; were these the people he wanted to protect? What use was it? He could only be the village weapon. He sighed. Naruto liked to ignore such thoughts, he wasn't dumb, of course he wasn't a genius either but years of his life have made him quick, serious and suspicious, no matter how he might act to the contrary.

He thought about his team and sighed even deeper, a girl who would never understand the love he had to offer, a boy too far gone to accept bonds, and a teacher who focused on the one he thought needed help the most, which of course, did not include the happy go lucky demon container Naruto.

Dealing with people who were clouded by their judgment, forged in Naruto, a great sense of psychology and understanding of the human mind, if he acted smart he knew what would happen. At least he was the moronic village idiot, who happened to contain the Nine Tails. But as a happy, loyal idiot who never retaliated at the villagers after countless times of plundering and wrecking his already dismal apartment, he would never defect and plot strategies, but as someone relatively smart, well he doubted he would be here today. Tomorrow wasn't a new day but rather a rehash of days past, it was simply predictable how the day would go tomorrow. Kakashi-Sensei would be late, most likely lost in visions of his own past again thought Naruto. Sakura would moon over Sasuke, get rejected, then get mad at Naruto and physically abuse him for something, Sasuke would grunt, Kakashi would arrive, Naruto would do his part as a loud whiner who mourned over the pain of Sakura-Chan's '_love'_, they'd do D-missions that mainly consisted of clean-up, everything would cycle, the day would end and they would all go off at different paths. Attacked throughout his life Naruto became observant in tell-tale signs and watching people. He saw how other teams interacted even when they didn't have to, and noticed that his team didn't. They were simply people who tolerated each other enough to team up and fight together in battle. Or at the very least, the battle to get Tora-chan, that damnable cat.

He sighed; ugh he was getting tired of sighing. At least times like these he was at peace, and didn't have to parade around jovially just so he could be barely tolerated. He knew he was deprived of affection and sought it at all costs. It could have been worst, much worse, he sighed _again_ while reflecting about Gaara, the other jinchurri he learned about while spending most of his young and pain filled days hiding in the Old mans office. The red haired boy never took the beatings as he did because of that armour, but oh man did he have a lot of issues. Attempted Assassinations by both your Father and Uncle with a blood thirsty demon masquerading as your Mother talking to you through the sand would turn anyone just a tad bit nuts. And he sighed, life was…wait! Chakra, but who? Naruto tensed. Hidden and just barely there, it couldn't be ANBU, maybe low level Chunnin or high level Genin, there was no malicious intent, but something about the Chakra was slightly pissed off. Naruto relaxed and scoffed, more than likely someone who hated him for the Nine Tails, but unlike others didn't have the guts to attack him outright. Just this once Naruto thought to himself, while he stood up and smirked in the direction of the chakra and teleported away. Just because he shouldn't know a teleportation jutsu didn't stop him from knowing it. Just this once he'd show off a little, a real show of power and not the typical boasting his façade showed. A little something more from an idiotic dead last, maybe his hater would piss himself or hopefully pass out _to_ death. That thought pleased Naruto more than it normally should.

As he poofed into his small apartment he sighed, _again_, just this once, he didn't want to act like a bumbling idiot. He showered and went to bed weary, everything was a mess, but then again what was the point of cleaning. If it looked nice, his sometimes night time visitors, the ones that rarely managed to get through his traps, would relish destroying it more, and it would hurt _more_. This way in some twisted logical scheme, he was in charge of how demolished his apartment could get. Weary eyes, the color of cloudless skies, fluttered closed, tomorrow was another day, another long, dreary day.


End file.
